Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{5}{8}-\left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right)=$
Solution: $={\dfrac{5}{8}} +{\dfrac{7\cdot4}{2\cdot4}}$ $={\dfrac{5}{8}}+{\dfrac{28}{8}}$ $=\dfrac{33}{8}$ or $4\dfrac18$